A screaming in the dark
by Lady Zeebra
Summary: Rating will go higher in last chap. Taichi is five years old and is now in his 5th foster home. Both his pearents are men, and he's learn to love them like they were his real fathers. But what happens when he and His best friend Yamato start to his his re


I own nothing, except the parents. The poem is not mine. I don't know if that is the correct poem because I had to translate it.

SUMMERY: Taichi Yagami has been in a few foster homes and he is only five, finally he finds one that he likes, but what happens when he starts to encounter strange things, when he starts to see to adults walking through his new home, calling for him. Is he insane, and can he new best friend Yamato save him? Read and Find out. Yes some names are from my other fav anime shows. ^_^ 

Chibi Tai and Yama at first, but then well skip some year cause we need some yaoi in here, or I couldn't call myself a Yaoi writer anymore.

Rating: PG-13, will go higher at very last chapter due to a lemon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As I look to see the stars and down the chilling floor_

The moon between the frozen bars is glimmering dim and hoar 

Without a many a peaked moan the glinting snow drifts lie

There is no voice nor living sound the embers slowly die

Yet some wild thing is in mine ear, I hold my breath and Hark

"Out of depth I seem to hear a crying in the dark"

No sound of man or wife or child

No sound of beasts that groans

Nor the wind the whistles wild

Or the trees that moans

I know not what it is I hear I hold my breath to hark

"Out of the depth I seem to hear a crying in the dark"

A young boy, around the age of 5 years old, held a large blue tightly to his chest under a large, old Sakura tree. The boy had large brown eyes, and wild brown hair, he wore a large blue short sleeve shirt that was a lot bigger then him, the short sleeves looked like long sleeves and the shirt went past his knees, under that you couldn't really see his brown shorts he wore and the snow white socks that went to his knees huddled close to his chest with the hat. The beautiful cherry blossoms floated around the boy aimlessly, landing softly next to him. The boy was Taichi Yagami his real name was Taichi Kamiya, only five years old but has already gone through 5 foster homes in the last 2 years. His parents died in a car accident when he was 3. He was in his fifth home, and he was confused, they were different from the others who had adopted him, they were __both__ men. 

' _Daddy Kale has shiny, shoulder length blue hair, with soft green eyes and he is always so kind and gentle. Daddy Sano had shiny long red hair, and also green eyes, he is fun and active always playing a game and laughing, but he looks scary when he was mad, like when some man had called Daddy Kale a queer, what ever that is_….' Taichi thought. '_They were a lot different then the people that had adopted me before, they do not hit me, kick me, throwing me, slap me, yell or do anything mean to me. I liked them a lot, they had given me the blue hat and I treasured it, my first present in two years. Why do Daddy Kale and Daddy Sano have only guy friends?'_ Taichi wondered. Taichi barely ever saw them talk to a women for hours and hour like they do with the Ishida's. Taichi's cheeks suddenly turned pink at the thought off the Ishida's, he didn't know why, but Yamato Ishida, the son of the other two men that his daddy's talked to, made him feel nice and warm. Yamato had golden blonde hair, and fierce blue eyes, but he was kind and nice to Taichi, even a little bit over protective. Taichi started o think about all the fun things he had done with his Daddy's and Yamato when he heard his name.

"Taichi? Sweetheart? Are you there? Please answer!" Daddy kale was always worried about him when he went outside, due to the fact that a large forest was the backyard and it was easy to get lost.

"Daddy Kale. I'm here!" Taichi called back. There was a slight shuffle of a bush and then kale's head popped up. His face was slightly rounded, but he was not plump or fat, he was more slender and, his hair was like Taichi's in a way, in uneven ends. 

"I've found him!" Kale called back into the woods. After a couple moments, Sano came out into the clearing. His long red hair was straight and down to his butt with shoulder length bangs. He had a more stronger build. 

"Why don't you come with us to the tree on the hill then stay here by yourself, sound better doesn't it bunny?" Sano asked. Sano had taken to calling him Bunny, while Kale called him sweetheart. Taichi nodded and walked over to Sano, who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. After a couple minutes of walking, the three got to the single cheery tree on top of the hill next to the house. Kale climbed up first fallowed by Sano who still had Taichi on his Shoulder. Sano got behind Kale and Taichi was put on Kales lap. Taichi looked up and saw Sano lay his head between Kales shoulder and neck. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked down at taichi.

"Somethin wrong Bunny?" He asked in his rich, English accent. He had been from England, Kale from japan. Taichi suddenly got up all his courage and asked something he had been wondering for as long as he had been here. (Three months)

"How come you are both boys and married?" Kale's eyes widened and he looked down at Taichi shocked, as did Sano's. Taichi saw the looks and began to panic, had he said something wrong? What if the didn't want him now?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean!" Taichi's eyes started to water as he tried to right his mistake.

Kale put a gentle finger on the young child's lips.

"It's alright, Sshhh…" Kale said, stroking Taichi's hair soothingly.

"I know your used to having a mommy around Taichi, but you see, we are a homosexual couple, as are the Ishida's, quite a few people think it's wrong, but it's not. They just can't see that. Don't worry Kale is just as good as any Mommy, and with Yamato around you, you don't have to worry about people who don't like homosexuals because he will protect you." Sano explained. Kale picked up the child and gave a him a kiss on the cheek and Sano gave him a kiss on the forehead. Taichi smiled slightly and rested his head on Kales shoulder. Soon after he fell into a warm slumber.

Taichi awoke later on to the sound of laughter. Daddy Sano's voice rang in his ears.

"So how are you Yamato?" 

"Fine thanks, where's Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"He's sleeping right now, he'll be up later." Daddy Kale explained.

"So how's he been coming along?" Yamato's Daddy, River, asked, he was built along the same lines as Sano, as was Yamato's other daddy, Gigi.

"Alright, though he seems to like to be alone…" Kale said, a sad tone in his voice.

"He'll come around, I mean, he won't let his hat out of his sight for a minute." Sano reassured

"Yeah, but every night before he goes to bed…he cries, and when I go to hold him, he sobs and moans and begs me to leave…It's hurts so much that he doesn't trust me." Kale explained.

"Don't worry, Yamato took his time with us but now we couldn't be happier." River said.

Taichi looked at the floor, he didn't mean to hurt Daddy kale, but he was scared. A sudden wind hit Taichi right then, sending cold shivers throughout his small body. His eye grew wide when he hear his name in a breathless whisper.

"Taichi…come…baby…mine…" He looked to see the adults talking, not whispering his name, and yamato was too transfixed in a new horror movie to be calling his name.

Trembling, Taichi turned around, clutching the wrinkled hat close, He let out a wordless gasp as he gazed at a white women. Her hair was a light, almost grey purple down to her knees, and her eyes where a clear blue and her skin more white then the coldest snow, she wore a white night gown stained with red blood, and she was glowing a burning white. The side of her head was bashed in and bleeding, as was her chest. Her bloody arms were extending out to grab him, and all the while she called out to him in a haunting whisper.

"Mine…baby…come…" His breath caught and he frantically looked for a way out, he moved to go into Daddy Sano's gym room when he saw another white figure, this time a male. His hair was to his shoulders, a light brown, his eyes brown as well, things seemed to poke from his thin neck and blood ran down his chest and forehead. He wore a sweater with long bell bottoms all white with stains of blood as well, and he was as pale as the women. Taichi realized he was trapped and tried to call for his Fathers, but his voice had left him. He tried closing his eye, but when he opened them again, they were closer. He could hear them both now, the mans voice was a little deeper then Sano's. Taichi's eyes widened.

"No," He whispered. "You can't be here, you died…" They continued to come closer, still whispering.

"Taichi…ours…need…" Taichi had tears falling from his eyes. The women reached out and clasped a firm grip on his shoulder, the touch seemed to bring back his voice and Taichi screamed harder then he had ever had before. He wrenched out of her grasp and huddled into corner. The pair vanished as the door to the living room opened and Kale and Sano rushed into the hall. They looked around, and when the heard the soft sobbing of their child, they quickly turned down to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Taichi looked passed his fathers and saw Yamato looking at him with worry, as were his parents.

"Taichi, what happened?" Sano and kale asked together.

"I-I saw them! T-they tried to get me!" He sobbed.

"Who sweetheart?" Kale asked, fear shown in his dark green eyes.

"My M-mommy and D-d-daddy." Taichi whimpered. Kale and Sano looked at each other in shock. River and Gigi looked at worried. Taichi just started to shake. Kale grabbed hold of Taichi shoulders and he screamed in pain, Kale was surprised and gentle pulled down the loose fitting bunny shirt. The adults all gasped in fear. There on Taichi's small shoulder was a burned imprint of someone's hand. Sano picked up Taichi and took him back to his room. Taichi began to scream and cry, begging not to be left alone. 

"I'll stay with him." Yamato said. The four adults nodded and they tucked the two into the bed then went into the living room, talking quickly. 

Yamato held onto Taichi as the boy fell into a troubled slumber. Later Yamato woke up in the middle of the night to a light humming. Taichi lay there, humming a small song as he stared straight ahead. Yamato followed Taichi's gaze and saw a women dressed all in white, her face reminded him of taichi, as did her smile. She was reaching for Taichi, who just stared and hummed the little song.

"Get away from him!" Yamato said, clutching the boy. The women looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please…mine…" Yamato suddenly knew what she wanted.

"You can't have him, he's Sano and kales' kid now! Your d-dead and you can't k-kill him!" Yamato said.

The women looked at him, then in a swirl of mist she disappeared. Taichi stopped humming and looked at Yamato with wide eyes.

"She's not gone, she'll never leave, not without me." Yamato was a little afraid…o.k. a little would be an understatement. He was about to say something when Taichi let an ear splitting scream.

"SANO, KALE!!!!!!!!!!" Yamato just gave in to his fear and screamed as well.

"RIVER, GIGI!!!!!!!!!!" The four adults quickly burst into the room. River and Sano both looking a little ruffled, with their shirts unbuttoned and hair messed up.

"A GHOST, A GHOST!!!!" The two children screamed.

"A ghost? What do you mean?" Sano asked.

"Don't leave us alone!" Yamato begged River.

"I wanna stay with you!" Taichi cried, stretching his arms to Sano and Kale. The adults picked up the frightened children and brought them out to the living room with them.

"No more horror movies for these two." Gigi said, getting nods from the others.

Soon Taichi was asleep, laying contently on Sano's chest, arms on both sides of his face, as Kale soothingly stroked his hair. Yamato was also now asleep, curled up on Gigi's lap, his head right against River's who was laying outstretched on the couch. 

"What happened to his shoulder?" Kale asked worriedly, moving the sleeve and examining the burn.

"I don't know…" Sano asked, a look of helplessness on his handsome face.

"The window was wide open, and the chairs in front of it where moved, and we closed the window before leaving him, do you think someone came in and attacked him?!" Kale cried out, cause Taichi to stir slightly. They all waited as Taichi let out a small whimper and then nuzzle his little round face into Sano's chest and fall back asleep with a quite smack from his lips.

"That defiantly could have happened, you know the farm next to ours belongs to that lunatic, Rando." Sano said, remembering when they first moved in, one of the horses got lose and ran to Rando's farm, and the man shot and gutted the poor animal. 

"Yes, if that basterd dares touch my baby…" Kale said bitterly, also remembering when Taichi had first came, just when the boy started to trust the two males, Rando threw a couple rabbit corpses onto the child, scaring the boy so bad that he hid up in a tree for three days.

"You should call the police just in case." River said, lifting his hand and moving some hair from his child's face.

"Yes…" Kale said, and went to grab the phone, but the murmur he got from Taichi when he stopped stroking his hair stopped him.

"Let's wait until morning shall we? After all, it's 2 O'clock." Sano said with a yawn.

Soon, all of them fell into a light slumber, letting the fire's warmth bath them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next Morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano, Kale, Gigi and River woke with a start when they heard a long painful scream and another of fear.

They all took in the surroundings then looked to the window. Yamato stood there blocking the eyes of a screaming Taichi. The looked passed the two and saw Old man Rando shove a long knife into a new born pig, it was the pigs that were screaming, but the piglets were the property of Kale and Sano.

"What the FUCK are you doing? Get off our property!" Sano screamed, running out the door.

"Those damn pigs won't shut up! Can't a man get any sleep?!" Rando hollered, his wheezing voice trembling in anger. 

"I'm calling the cops!" Kale yelled at the old man, holding Taichi close. River and Gigi were trying to hold a furious Yamato, Rando had killed the piglet the he had chosen to take home and care for.

"You do that queer!" Rando said, turning around and took his leave.

"Get the phone." Sano said, coming back into the house. Kale passed the phone to his husband.

"Hello, This is Sano Yagami. This morning Rando Kelsky, was up here murdering my pigs, he said they wouldn't be quite. He took a knife and stabbed them. Also last night my son was attacked. He has a hand print burned on his shoulder. The window of his room was wide open and the chairs were moved around." Sano explained, looking at the burn shown on Taichi shoulder. Taichi wasn't crying anymore, but the tears were still falling from his eyes. He looked very sad.

"Yes, thank you." Sano hung up and rubbed his forehead. "They'll be here in ten minutes, lets get some food."

Taichi and Yamato cheered. The adults smiled. After a quick meal of toast, they heard a knock at the door.

All of them went to the door to greet the police officer. As soon as the man walked in the door, taichi gave a fearful yelp and ran like hell into the living room and under the couch.

"What was that about?" Gigi asked as the man walked over to the couch.

"Don't worry Taichi, I'm not taking you away." He said. There was no movement but then Taichi poked his head out.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh right, you were the officer who took him in every time he left a family." Kale said in an after though.

"Yes, I'm Officer Brent, now what is this I heard? Someone has been killing your pigs? And someone hurt Taichi?" Brent asked.

"Yeah, Old man Rando was up here stabbing them, and last night, the window was open after we had closed it, and look at Taichi's arm!" Kale said. He picked up Taichi from under the couch, sat him on his knee and took off the child's shirt, exposing the burned hand print.

"Holy Shit-Taki mushrooms…"Brent said, catching his slip up when he say the glare he got from the adult males.

"Do you have any suspects other then Rando?" Brent asked.

"It was my mama, he and papa want me back." Taichi said in a small whisper.

"It's true I saw them too, they were covered in blood, and wearing all white, them kept murmuring Taichi and baby and come and mine." Yamato said a little louder then Taichi.

The five males looked at the two kids, both looking up with truth in their eyes. 

"I'll go talk with Rando, you all sit tight." Brent said, a small waver in his voice, he then went out the door. The four males still watched the two children, but a surprised yelp cause them to look up and gasp in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woo first chappy. What do you think? Should I continue? Review!


End file.
